


Blood On the Ice

by Mini_Goat, Missalice1990, Norse_Shadows



Series: The House that Jack Built [10]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The House That Jack Built - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Hockey Fights, Non-Graphic Violence, The House That Jack Built, The House that Jack Built (Fanverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalice1990/pseuds/Missalice1990, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norse_Shadows/pseuds/Norse_Shadows
Summary: Jack finds some time to hang with friends, watch a little hockey and make an unlikely friend





	Blood On the Ice

**Blood On the Ice**

Jack scrubbed at his short hair with his left hand as he pushed the door open at Jaffa Java at oh six hundred. Thank goodness Jeanie kept the coffee shop open nearly twenty-four. It was already packed too, with students and professors and a handful of local merchants before they opened up shop. All here for the same thing. Sugar laced breakfast.

He supposed he could avoid this nonsense if he replaced his coffee maker or let himself into Daniel’s apartment to brew a pot before the other man got up and he’d done that a time or two. Last time he’d run into Janet coming in from a night shift blowing on a mug of coffee that was obviously Danny’s given the picture on it said ‘I wanna rock’ and had Stonehenge on it. A gag gift from Teal’c. Janet had smirked in amusement on her way by.

Jack got to the front of the line.

“What can I get you?” the large Samoan man with long dreads asked Jack.

“I’ll take a tilik’i four shot espresso and put some chocolate in that.” Jack told him. “Oh and one of those cinnamon buns, extra frosting.”

“Bro, you’ve got some sawdust in your hair.” Ronon told him chuckling.

“Crap. I thought I got it all.” Jack told him “Thanks, man.”

“Well don’t shake it off in here, bro.” Ronon laughed. “What were you working on?”

“Buddy of mine needs a new coffee table. The one he has looks like it was used for aggressive sex.”

“Was it?”

“Man, I do not want to know.” Jack admitted with a laugh.

“Here’s your coffee.” Ronan told him and handed him a bag and his cup.

Jack took a sip and nodded at the guy. “Have a good one.” He said with a short salute to the large man. And left.

* * *

Jack was sitting on Shep’s couch in his usual spot watching the hockey playoffs. Colorado was playing Detroit and the teams were getting pretty tense. Lemieux was skating aggressively and soon his playing would set off a decade plus long feud between the two teams when he shattered Draper’s face and the Wings took extreme offence. Right now though he was getting progressively more volatile as the Avalanche lost more points to Draper’s ridiculously good skills on the ice.

Liz walked in with her popcorn maker and a bag of kernels. “Do you have oil John or do I need to go get that too?” She asked him sarcastically.

“It’s in the cabinet next to the stove, Liz. I’m not a heathen.”

Jack snickered.

“Only reason I’m not telling you to shut up is because you can evict me.” John said to Jack with a snarky tone.

“Nah, you’d have to hit on my sister to get that.”

“You’ve got a sister?”

“It was a rhetorical comment, Shep.”

“Is she hot?”

“Gross.” Was all Jack would say on the subject and went back to watching the game.

Liz walked in and shook a bowl of popcorn at Jack. “Let me know if you want more, Mr. Furley.” She told him jokingly.”

“What did I ever do to you?” Jack asked her in an injured tone.

“You’re rooting for the Wings.” She told him and stuck out her tongue which made John laugh.

“Jeeze, I’m from Chicago. It’s a local team.”

Liz sat on the floor and leaned against John’s recliner so they could share a bowl of popcorn. “I left a bowl for your buddy but I didn’t know how he likes it so he’s on his own.”

“That’s cool. Ronon is fairly self sufficient.”

“I’m also fairly hungry. There better be more than just popcorn, you cheap bastard.” Ronon growled from the doorway.

“Hey brother, this is my landlord, Jack.”

Jack looked up. “Are you stalking me, man?” he asked laughing.

John looked confused.

“Bob Marley here served my coffee this morning.” Jack said chuckling.

“I see myself more of a Lenny Kravitz.” Ronon told him with a smirk.

“Got the part time job, huh?” John asked him.

“Yup. Won’t pay the bills but it will keep me afloat for a few, not that Lya has accepted my deposit or will let me pay rent.”

“Must be nice. This cheap bastard shows up at your door if you’re more than a few days late.” He said aiming a thumb at Jack.

“Well you could get a roommate, broke ass.” Jack said with a grin. “Besides, it’s George that bitches. I’m just following orders.” Jack told him. “There’s a tray of lunch meat in the fridge man. And beer. Not all of us are cheap.” Jack told Ronon.

“Cool.” Ronon said and started raiding the fridge.

“Holy shit, that’s a lot of blood!” John yelled. As Draper’s face was smashed in by an elbow.

“Scotty looks pissed.”

“Bowman always looks pissed.”

“Yah but he has resting pissed face. He looks actually pissed now.” Jack said.

“That’s a lot of blood.” Ronon said and shoved popcorn in his mouth while he walked in with a Dagwood worthy sandwich.

“Did you leave any for anyone else?” John asked sarcastically.

“I’ve seen worse.” Liz said pointing at the blood.

“Lucky you.” Jack said.

Ignoring John, Ronon took a moment to suck some food out of his teeth and plopped down on the couch above Liz who was now cross-legged in front of John’s recliner. “You know,” he began, leaning closer to her, sandwich in hand. “I never really understood the appeal of Hockey as a kid, now I do. You get to skate around driving people’s heads into plexiglass and hitting them with sticks.”

Liz smiled. “Do you feel that urge often?”

“Almost daily,” Ronon confirmed then took a bite of his sandwich. “Yup.” Ronon went on after he finished chewing. “It’s hard being the smartest person in the room.”

John, who had remained silent up Until now, spoke. “Hey. I think I'm offended.”

Ronon nudged Liz in the side this time. “See what did I tell you? The smartest man in the room, turbo over there isn't even sure he's offended.”

Jack smirked. “He’s only the smartest person in the room when Danny isn’t here.”

“I think he’s just got the deepest pockets.” Liz said laughing as she snatched the popcorn away from John who pouted.

“I’m going to go make a sandwich.” John announced to no one in particular.

“Hey, did I say you could eat my meat, Sheppard?

Everyone looked at Jack for a moment then Ronon cracked up. “I like this one. I thought you said your landlord was a tool sack, Shep?”

“Oh that was Samuels. He was a pecker-headed pustule.” Liz supplied

“I love your medical quality alliteration, Liz.” John said in appreciation.

Liz raised her beer in salute. “Oh! That’s going to need stitches.”

“Did that goalie just come out of the box to beat the crap out of the forward for the other team?”

“Osgood? Yah, he’s a scrappy little dude.”

They sat cheering on the various fights, none of them caring any longer who was winning the game as the fighting on the ice had become more entertaining than who was actually winning.

“He rips one more piece of clothing off that guy and he’s going to have one cold dick.” John said laughing at the current fight going on. His phone rang. “Dammit.” He fumbled around, none of them taking their eyes off the current brawl to help him.

“Sheppard!” He barked in a tone worthy of Jack himself. “Seriously? I told you not to move in with those shady shits.” John sighed. “Nah. It’s cool. Throw your shit in your car and get over here. Two fifty and you buy your own food. Fine. Dude you are interrupting the game of the season.” John growled and hung up.

Everyone looked at him inquiringly.

“Well you got your wish. I just acquired a roommate.” John growled at Jack.

“Good.” Jack said with a thoughtful frown, nodding but not really listening.

Ronon yelled something in Samoan at the TV and threw popcorn at the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this game live. It was EPIC


End file.
